Change
by babydops
Summary: Skylar Fenton, the daughter of the world-know hero, Danny Phantom, is not the happiest camper. Everyone knows about her powers which puts a lot of pressure on her when ghosts attack. She's not allowed to play on competing sports teams. Her ex-bestfriend is mad at her. She wants one thing to change. She finds Clockwork. Changing one day of the past can't mess up everything, can it?
1. Chapter 1

I changed. A familiar, but still exhilarating feeling spread through me. I shot off into the air and searched for the annoying ghost who had disturbed my lunch. I could barely hear anything because nearly the entire student body was below me chanting, "Skylar! Skylar! Skylar!"

Suddenly, a beam of green light came at me from my right and I reflexively curled myself up in midair and created a circular shield around myself which was quickly destroyed by the blow. I turned to the right to see a giant green squid hovering in the air. The ugly ghost looked quite angry that I had blocked his ray. I then fired three of my own yellow ghost rays at it. The squid turned so that it's butt was facing me and fired. The beams exploded in midair when they touched and I created another shield, this time above the students (who were now screaming in fright) to protect them from the ectoplasm falling from the explosion. The squid was temporarily fascinated by the yellow shield and I took this as my chance to do my signature move. I shot a beam with my right hand, then my left, I spun around and used my right again, and finally I kicked out both my legs, creating a lightning-fast beam. The squid was down. I took out my Fenton Thermos that I carried with me at all times and sucked the ugly beast into it.

The school was now cheering. I landed gracefully on the ground and changed back to my human form. I made my way back to my table and sat down, sighing in relief. Sure, I loved fighting ghosts, but with so many people watching, you have a lot of pressure on you. Especially when they know who you are outside of fighting. Messing up would suck.

"Good job, Skylar!" Missy praised me while taking the seat across from me. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder which sent a wave of perfume over me.

Sun and Riley sat on either side of Missy. "Yeah Skylar, you were great!" Sun exclaimed in her high-pitched voice.

"Thanks girls," I replied smiling genuinely.

"That's my girl!" Brody chimed in, sitting next to me and putting his arm around me.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm away. "Brody, I'm not your girl. And I won't ever be so please just give up."

Brody pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes as Ryder took a seat on the other side of me. He leaned in and said, "You were amazing out there, babe."

"Ugh! Please guys, I'm really not in the mood for this today."

"What's wrong?" Riley asked, concern obvious in her brown eyes.

I stabbed my fork one last time into the gray substance on my tray before giving up on it. "Well," I started, "Coach took me aside today and said I can't be on any competing teams this year."

Brody's eyes widened, "What the hell?" He shouted, "Why?!"

I shrugged, "He said I have an 'unfair advantage' over the others."

"Meaning you powers," Riley stated. I just nodded.

"But you were allowed to be on teams last year," Brody whined.

"Yea well, last year was middle school. This is high school."

"Wait," Ryder started cautiously, "Does this mean you can't join track?"

"Yup," I replied.

"But you're our fasted sprinter!" He exclaimed, outraged.

I shrugged again, "I guess I'm not anymore."

Brody put his face in his hands and groaned, "This is so not fair."

"I know," I replied.

"Why don't you talk to your dad about this," Riley suggested, "Maybe he can sort it out."

I looked up at her, nodding, "That's actually a really good idea. Yeah, I'll do that for sure. Thanks, Riley!" I suddenly felt a lot better. There was still hope!

Missy then decided it would be a great idea to say something. "Maybe you could join cheer leading! We don't compete!"

"Yea, you'd be so good at it!" Sun smiled encouragingly.

I knew they were just trying to make me feel better but c'mon. Cheer leading? No thanks. "I don't know guys. It doesn't sound like my thing."

Ryder, who had been trying not to laugh said, "Missy, c'mon. Can you image Skylar in one of those costumes, waving around frilly pompoms?" He laughed and Brody joined in.

Sun gave her twin brother a death look which shut him up. Brody, however, was still laughing. She rolled her eyes at him and then turned to me with a sweet smile on her lips, "Well, try-outs are after school today at 4:00. You can just watch if you want."

"Okay, thanks girls," I forced a smile, which must have been believable because they both returned it and when back to their food. Internally, I sighed. What had I gotten myself into?

I


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Okay so second chapter! Woo! I forgot to do this on the last one... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. In this chapter, you'll get to see Sam and she has blonde hair. The reason I did this is because her dad has blonde hair and her mom has red hair so I'm guessing she dyed her hair when she was a teenager. Enjoy!)**

It was only the forth day of school, and I was already counting down the seconds until the weekend. 20. I glanced around the room to see most of my classmates doing the same. A lot of them had become fidgety and were tapping their feet or their pens. Some were even doing both. Our teacher was oblivious to the fact that no one was paying attention to him. I glanced back at the clock. 10. Click, click. Shit. I'm starting it too. Click, click, click. The teach looked at the clock, "Oh! Well would you look at the time! Sorry folks, we'll finish this tomorrow. Have a great weekend!"

** RINGGGG**

I grinned at the beloved sound and transformed. I became intangible and flew through the school walls to my locker before the mad rush of students came flooding through the halls. I grabbed my things (without opening the lock) and sped home at top speed (182 mph). I flew straight through the the house and into the kitchen.

"Dad?" I called.

"Honey? You're home already?" my mom hollered back.

I drifted up through the ceiling and into her office. She was sitting at her desk, typing away furiously. Her blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail. A piece of it kept falling in her face and she kept blowing it away in frustration. I smiled, "Hey mom."

She turned smiling as well but then frowned upon seeing me floating, "What have I told you about flying in the house?"

"Sorry," I replied and landed. I changed back. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"I believe he's after some ghost," she replied.

"Oh. Okay. Well, bye."

"Wait," mom said sternly.

I winced, "Yes?"

"Can you please be a dear and change the laundry? And do the dishes? I'm working on this case right now and I'm just in over-"

"You head," I finished, "Sure, but I really need to talk to dad."

"Well you can talk to me too you know."

I shrugged, "I don't think you'd understand. Besides, you're already in over your head at the moment and you don't need some teenaged girl's problems on top of that," I teased and gave her a hug before going to do the chores.

"The chores only took me about 15 minutes to complete. My dad waltzed in the door (in ghost form) almost as soon as I had finished. I gave him a hug. "Dad, can we go flying for a bit?"

"Sure," he replied, "Just let me say hello to your mother." And with that, he reached up and pulled her through the ceiling and into his arms.

"Danny!" she exclaimed, "I swear, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack!" She pulled his head down and kissed him.

He smiled triumphantly and gently set her on her feet, "I'm sorry Sam but it's just so fun." He chuckled. "Well, Skylar and I are going to go flying, so we'll see you in a bit." He turned his attention to me, "Race you to the warehouse!" He took off, without even counting. Cheater.

I grinned and gave my mom one last hug, "Bye mom!"

I transformed and flew out the door, catching up to dad in no time. His top speed was only 124 mph. He glanced at me for a second and tried to speed up. I flew ahead, only to get zapped out of the air. I intangibly fell through the ground and flew right back up again "Two can play at that game!" I shouted after him and shot off again, invisibly. I flew directly in front of him and steadied myself so that I was flying backwards. I created a shield which he slammed face-first into. He fell straight to the ground, too shocked to remember to turn intangible. I laughed and sped the rest of the way to the old building. I transformed back to my human self and sat on the edge of it with my lets dangling off the side.

About 30 seconds later, dad arrived. "Well it's about time you got here," I yawned teasingly.

"Yeah well you can blame that on some bratty ghost," he grinned, transformed, and sat down beside me. "So what's up?" he asked seriously.

I sighed, "Well, Coach Lawson pulled me aside today and said I wasn't allowed to play on any competing teams because I have an unfair advantage on the other members of other teams."

Dad frowned, "Well you are a pretty fast flyer."

"But that doesn't make my running better!" I argued.

"You don't know that."

"But you were fast when you were a kid at flying but you were still average!"

"I wasn't even close to how fast you are though."

"I was beaten by normal people in track last year. I'm not that much faster! Dad, I've wanted to be on the high school track team for years. You know that. Now, I'm finally old enough and I'm not even allowed. It's not fair dad!" By this point, I was almost in tears.

Dad sighed, "I'm sorry Skylar. I really am. Some people are already mad you're allowed in the school and you being in sports would just make them angrier."

"How can they be mad? When you were in school, they didn't even care!"

"Well that's because they didn't know who I was."

"EXACTLY," I shouted, throwing my arms in the air, "They couldn't tell the difference!"

Dad sighed again and put his head in his hands, "Skylar," he started softly. He looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder, "You need to understand that whenever you are even a little better than average, people are going to complain that you have an advantage. Right now, sports seems like the most important thing in you life, but it's not. You're education is. In school and with me. Please just remember that you have a great family that loves you, great friends, and that you're not in danger all the time," he told me and gave me a squeeze on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Okay. I will."

We sat in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward. I could tell dad was thinking about something but I didn't feel like asking about it. Instead I whispered, "You know dad, I really wish no one knew about my powers."

He chuckled darkly, "No, you really don't. You have it a lot easier this way."

"You don't know that. I have it different than you. If I mess up, pretty well my whole social life will be ruined. I would just feel a lot less pressure if they didn't know."

"Mess up?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Like while fighting a ghost."

"Hm," he replied, again deep in thought. He checked his watch, "Well, it's 4:00. We should probably get-"

"4:00?" I exclaimed, cutting him off, "I need to be somewhere!" I gave him a quick hug, changed, and shot off towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

"Give me a C!"

"C!"

"Give me an A!"

"A!"

"Give me an S!"

"S!"

"Give me a P!"

"P!"

"Give me an E!"

"E!"

"Give me an R!"

"R!"

"Whats that spell?"

"CASPER, CASPER, GOOOO CASPER!"

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. It was only 4:18 and I was already sick of watching the 21 way-too-peppy-cheer-leader-wannabes do cartwheels in their Lululemon spandex shorts and wave around pompoms. My phone vibrated from my pocket and I instantly checked it, glad for a distraction.

_Hey can you come over? _The text surprised me. It was from Grayson. He was my best friend from kindergarten to halfway through grade 7.

_Yea, be there in a bit_, I replied and got Missy's attention to let her know I was leaving. She waved and I flew off to Grayson's house, taking my time. I haven't been to his house since grade 7. Heck, I haven't even talked to him since then.

Silently and invisibly, I floated from above his house and into his room. It was pretty small. His queen-sized bed was in the middle of the room under the window and his desk was across from it. He was putting loose papers into a binder. I sat down, criss-cross-applesauce on his bed, still invisible. I stifled a laugh because I suck at sneaking up on people. Grayson froze and scanned the room. His almost black eyes were full of... anger? Sadness? No, they were filled with regret. He blew a strand of chocolate brown hair out of his eye and picked up a pillow from the ground. He chucked it in my direction, taking me off guard, but I reflexively went intangible and the pillow sailed right through me and off the other side of the bed. He frowned and then smiled mischievously. I floated to the ceiling of his room, guessing what was next and stifled another laugh when he belly-flopped onto his bed. This was extremely amusing. I knew he wasn't going to give up when he got up but I sat on his bed again. He walked to an empty space in his room and took off his shirt. I frowned, completely unsure of what he was doing now. I couldn't help but notice that he had a six-pack. Huh. I guess a lot changes in a year and a half. Grayson then went ahead and took off his pants. He was about to pull down his boxers when I caught on, "Okay, okay," I became visible again, "You got me!"

He smirked, apparently unashamed that he was only wearing boxers in front of me. He crossed over to me and embraced me in a hug. "Hey Sky," he murmured in my ear.

I hugged him back. My head was swarming with memories of him now. Good memories. All the times we laughed and all the times we cried. I missed him. "Hi Gray," I whispered. I suddenly felt extremely awkward and let go of him, "Can you put your clothes back on now?"

He stepped back, smirking, "Why? Is this too distracting?" He gestured to his body.

I covered my eyes and looked down. Mostly because I felt a blush rushing to my face. "Oh yes, you're just too hot to handle," I replied, sarcastically.

I could tell he was smirking but he put his clothes on anyways. He took a seat across from me on his bed. I looked up. "How are you?" He asked seriously.

"Um, I'm good," I answered, "How are you?"

He looked at me with concern. "You looked upset today."

"Well, yeah. I guess I'm not good. I'm not allowed to play on competing sports teams."

"How come?"

I sighed, "Because of my powers."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I know how much that means to you. Remember that time you missed Riley's birthday party at the bowling alley because you had a soccer game?" He asked.

I nodded, glumly.

"Or in grade 3, when track and field was canceled because it was raining but you showed up at school anyways and waited 3 hours for other people to come?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. And then I came here and cried for the rest of the day even though you kept telling me we were going to have it the next day?" I smiled.

We sat in silence for a while until he whispered, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Gray."

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you?"

"Yes, I really do," I sighed, "What ever happened to us?"

He shrugged, "You found some new friends. New friends who didn't accept the poor, foster kid, loser into their group." The look in his eyes crushed my heart. They didn't really show any emotion. They were cold. They dared me to challenge his statement.

Guilt gnawed at my chest. For the second time that day, I was nearly in tears. "Grayson, I'm so-"

"Sorry?" He questioned, cutting me off, "Don't even go there."

"But I am."

"If you really were sorry, you'd do something to fix this," he spread his hands out between us, a look of pain on his face.

I pursed my lips, "I'll figure something out."

"Ha, yea right." Ouch.

"I'll figure something out," I repeated.

He crossed his arms, "I won't believe it until I see it."

Just then, his bedroom door opened and Molly, Grayson's foster mom, peered around the corner, "Grayson dear, who are you talking to?"

He glanced back at me but I was invisible. "Um, myself."

Molly pursed her lips, debating whether to say something or not. She never really liked me and I assumed she was thinking about me. She shook her head, "Well, it's dinnertime."

"Okay, thanks Molly. I'll be there in a bit." He watched her leave and then reached out towards me. His hand made contact with my left shoulder.

I scooted towards him, still invisible in case Molly came back, and gave him another hug. It was slightly awkward because we were both sitting but it was still... nice. "Things will get better," I promised into his neck. He nodded, let go of me, and left without saying anything. I flew home slowly with many different plans circulating my brain.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: This chapter is kinda a filler-chapter... sorry 'bout that. Hope you still enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom.)**

Instead of going through the front door, I flew straight to my room and laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. My phone buzzed and I quickly pulled it out.

_ heey! im just wondering if your still coming to my bday party tm? _Missy. Crap, I totally forgot...

_Yea probably. Who's all coming? _I swiftly typed back.

_k good. aaand most of the ppl from our school. the more the merrier right? _

_ Oh okay awesome. Well, I still have to buy your present_

_ wanna go shopping with me and sun before it starts?_

_ Sure, _I replied, _ill be at your house tomorrow morning sometime. _

_ kk :), _she said, ending the conversation.

After a few more minutes of being lazy, I got up off my bed and strolled into the kitchen. Both my parents were already eating dinner.

"Oh there you are," my mom stated upon seeing me. She scooped some mashed potatoes, peas, and a sausage onto my plate.

Dad looked up, "Where did you go?" he asked.

"I was watching the cheer leading tryout," I replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh," my mom said with a disapproving look on her face, "Why?"

"Missy and Sun invited me."

"Missy is Paulina's daughter, right?" my dad asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "And Sun is Star's daughter."

Mom pursed her lips.

"Oh and speaking of Missy," I started, watching my mom cautiously, "It's her birthday party tomorrow. So can I borrow some money to go shopping for a gift?"

Mom opened her mouth, probably about to start a speech about what kind of friends I should have (in other words, say no) but dad cut her off, "Sure you can!" He then proceeded to pull out a couple $20 bills from his wallet. Mom glared at him but he didn't see it. "So, how was cheer leading?"

I shrugged, "Extremely boring. I only stayed for 20 minutes. And then I went to Grayson's."

"Oh?" dad asked, surprised, "How is he?"

"He's good." Shit. Too fast.

I caught the looks of suspicion in both my parents' eyes before they were replaced with smiles, "That's good," my mom said, "You should have him over sometime."

"Yeah," dad agreed, "I haven't seen him in a while."

"I can see that happening soon," I smiled.

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet. WE all helped out with dishes and I went back to my room. I must have fallen asleep fairly quickly because when I woke up, I was still in my clothes I had worn the day before. I yawned, stretched, and slowly got out of bed.

I checked my phone to see that Grayson had texted me, _Hey, wanna hangout tomorrow? _I smiled.

_Hey sorry! I went to bed early. It's Missy's birthday party today, can you come to that?_

I walked to my closet and looked in, unsure of what to wear until finally deciding on a light purple blouse with a white tank top underneath, and blue jean shorts. Feeling accomplished, I went to the bathroom. After I had changed into my outfit, I ran a brush through my long blonde hair, which became staticy. Annoyed, I threw it up in a bun. I applied a little bit of mascara to my eye-lashes, making my green eyes pop. How did I get green eyes when dad's were blue and mom's were purple, I have no idea. Maybe it had something to do with dad's ghost form. But mine aren't nearly as bright as that.

I transformed into my ghost form. It wasn't often I saw myself like this. Like my dad, I had snow white hair, but I had yellow eyes. I didn't like them. They made me look slightly evil. I shrugged this off and flew to Missy's house.

When I arrived there, I landed on the front steps, transformed, and rang the doorbell. Paulina answered and smiled, "Oh hi Skylar! Come in!" She stepped aside.

I entered and took off my shoes, "Hey Paulina. How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Well that's good. How's your dad?"

"He's good. My mom's good too," I replied with a bit too much attitude.

She nodded, "Well, Missy's in the washroom still. I think she'll be out soon. You can have a seat if you'd like." She motioned towards the beige leather couches in front of the huge TV.

Paulina didn't even finish high-school. She instead dropped out in grade 11 and became a model. She's somewhat famous now and pretty wealthy. She had married an actor, but they got divorced after only a year. The only reason she didn't leave Amity Park is because Star and Kwan had twins (Sun and Ryder) two months after Missy was born and Star begged Paulina to stay so their daughters could be best friends.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Paulina asked.

"Do you still have some of that strawberry smoothie stuff?" I questioned.

She smiled, "We do! I'll go get you some." And with that, she rushed off to the kitchen.

My phone vibrated. _It's all good! And sure. What time and where? _Grayson.

_At 2. It goes till 11. And at Paulina's, _I filled him in.

_Okay but I'll be there around 3 bc I have a guitar lesson today. _

_ Ok, see you then! :) _

I looked over the text, suddenly regretting the smiley fact but was relieved when he sent one back.

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" I called out, already jogging to the door. I opened it.

Sun beamed at me, "Oh hi Skylar! Are you ready for some serious shopping?" I noticed her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was, as usual, wearing a ton of makeup and perfume. She was wearing an orange sun dress with a white triangular pattern on it. I smiled, "Hey Sun." I held the door open further so she could step through. "And not really! I have no idea what to get Missy!"

"Well that's why I'm going shopping with her. She'll just pick out her present and I'll buy it. It's what I do every year."

I was about to reply but Paulina walked in, carrying a glass of thick pink liquid, and a mug of what was probably tea. She handed me the smoothie. "Oh hello Sun. Would you like anything to drink? Or eat?"

"No thank-you, Paulina," she replied, "I just ate." I highly doubted this. Sun barely ever ate. I think she was pretty self-conscience about herself. I didn't blame her though. She hung out with Missy and guys didn't pay any attention to her because Missy was, well, gorgeous.

Paulina and Sun chatted about a few things such as how Star was, cheer leading, and what colour Paulina should paint her kitchen.

Missy entered from the hallway, "Ooh!" she squealed, "You guys are here!"

Sun ran over to her to give her a hug, "Happy Birthday!" I followed suite.

Missy was also wearing a light blue sun dress with a brown belt at her waist and had her black hair down, as usual. Her makeup looked like she had spent hours on it. She was all smiles, "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Sun exclaimed. I just simply nodded.

"Mom?" Missy asked, "What about you?"

"I'm ready. I just have to grab the keys." Oh yeah, we were driving. I barely traveled by car. Flying is much faster, cheaper, and more convenient. Paulina sped to the kitchen and us girls went to wait by the car.

**(A/N: I might not be uploading as much this week because my dad is taking this week off work and we are having a family week. I'll still try though!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Enjoy the chapter!)**

"Look at these adorable slippers!" Missy exclaimed, holding up a pair of fluffy pink slippers.

"Do you want them?" Sun asked hopefully.

Missy shrugged, "Not really." She put them back on the shelf. This was the third time that had happened so far. Missy was pretty hard to shop for. And with, for that matter.

I sighed, "Missy, what's your favourite colour?"

"Umm..." she thought about this for a moment, "Well orange is really in this year but I love light blue. And pink of course."

I nodded, "And what do you want for your birthday?"

"Clothes and shoes! And maybe nail polish and makeup."

"Anything else?" I asked when I realized she had finished her surprisingly short list.

"Well I do need some accessories for my iPhone 28," she answered and held up the latest phone. "My mom gave me it this morning," she bragged.

Sun was practically drooling over it. "Can I see it?" She extended out her hand.

"No way!" Missy exclaimed and tucked it back into her purse.

Before Sun could beg, I cut in, "Can I go off by myself for a bit?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Missy stated, "Just be back at my house in time for the party."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." I walked off to find the Apple store but instead, I found Brody and Ryder. The two boys looked quite distressed but perked up when they saw me.

"Skylar," Ryder said and rushed up to me, "We need your help!"

I raised an eyebrow, "With what?"

"Missy's presents! We have no idea what to get her!" Brody chimed in.

"Well, lucky for you, I do." I replied.

They both grinned and Brody shouted, "Hallelujah!" He threw both arms in the air.

"Dude," Ryder complained, "People are looking at us." Ryder was self-conscience about himself. But not nearly as much as his sister. Thank goodness for that.

"Relax man. They're just randoms. You'll probably never see them again in your life and they'll probably never see you." Awe, cute best friend moment.

"C'mon guys," I said, grabbing Ryder's wrist and then Brody's. "It's already quarter after 12."

I steered them towards the Apple store. It was huge! One side of the wall had all the different generations of their products. We headed towards the iPhone part of the wall. Brody pointed to the iPhone 2, laughing, "My dad had that phone when he was our age!"

I pointed to the last iPhone, "This is what Miss has. She wants some accessories for it."

"The iPhone 28?" Brody questioned in slight awe, "That one has only been out for what, 2 days?"

I shrugged, "I guess that's what you get when your mom's a supermodel."

"Touché," Ryder said.

"So how much money do you guys have to spend?"

"$20," Brody answered.

"$50," Ryder said, "My mom really likes Missy."

I nodded, "Well I have $40. I was thinking we should coordinate our gifts."

"Good idea!" Brody said, "That gives us... $110 to spend!"

I nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking we should get a case for sure."

"And what about an iHome? So she can play music out loud," Ryder suggested.

"And if we have leftover money, we can get an iTunes card so she can buy music to play on her iHome."

"Sounds like a plan," I stated, somewhat excited now, "Her favourite colours are light blue and pink so look out for them."

We headed towards the cases. Because the iPhone 28 was so new, there wasn't much selcection. Brody was actually the one to find the case we decided on. It was made of hard white plastic that supposedly would protect your phone if you dropped it. It also had her two favourite colours in a striped pattern of gemstones on it.

There was pretty much every colour of iHome available. We compared our case to the pink and blue iHomes but none really seemed like a good fit. We were looking at a white one with white gemstones when a store clerk stopped behind us, "Can I help you guys with anything?"

I turned, "Yes actually. We-"

She gasped, "You're Skylar Fenton!"

I tensed up, "Yes, I am. We're looking-"

"Can you transform right now?" She asked.

"Yes, I can. We're looking for a-"

She cut in again, "I meant, can you actually do it in front of me."

I closed my eyes for a second, really not wanting to. Some people, like the sales clerk, loved me and dad. But there were also quite a few others who just weren't sure of us. Even after dad had saved the world. I opened my eyes and sighed, deciding to give in, and transformed. The exhilarating feeling filled me, as it did every time.

"Ooh!" was all the clerk said.

I transformed back, "Now, can you please help us?"

"Of course! Anything for you Skylar."

"Okay. We're looking for an iHome that matches this case." I motioned to the case in Brody's hand.

I think we have the exact pattern on an iHome in the back. I'll go check." She rushed off to retrieve it.

I noticed Ryder and Brody staring at me. I glanced between them, "What?"

"How often do you get that?" Brody asked.

"Not too often," I shrugged.

"That's so weird," Ryder said, "I'd hate that."

I shrugged again, "You get used to it."

Ryder shook his head, "No. I don't think I would."

The clerk came back with the iHome, beaming from ear to ear. "Here it is!"

I smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" We turned and walked to the iTunes card. I could feel her eyes on my back the entire time.

"I don't know if we have enough for one of these," Ryder said.

"I can use some of my own money for it," Brody offered.

"Yeah!" Ryder exclaimed.

Brody picked out a $20 card. The total came to $131.07.

The three of us walked out of the mall, feeling extremely accomplished. It was a little after 12. My stomach growled. Ryder glanced at me, "Do you want to come with us to my house for lunch? We can wrap the gifts there as well."

"Yeah, sure," I replied, smiling, "How are we getting there?"

"Probably the bus," Ryder shrugged.

I frowned, "I don't have a bus card or any more money so I'll just meet you there, okay?" I grinned at them and changed.

"What?! No fair!" Brody exclaimed, "Can't you carry us?"

I pretended to consider this for a moment, "Hm... well, I probably could... but I just don't feel like it today."

"But don't you need me to open the house? It's locked!" Ryder said.

I raised an eyebrow. His mouth formed an 'o' in realization. I laughed and shot off to Ryder's house and phased through the wall.

Since I had the gifts with me, I went ahead and found some tape, scissors, wrapping paper, and ribbon. I skillfully wrapped each gift individually, then I taped them all together but also tied ribbon around them to make it look like they were being held together with it.

Suddenly, my ghost sense when off.

"Ah. There you are," a voice said, sending shivers down my spine.

**(A/N: Woo! I managed to upload! But I am 90% sure I will not be uploading tomorrow. And I'm leaving with a cliffhanger. Sorry. If you're really bored, I'd say go search up this amazing author on here. Her names is: ilovepuppies125**

**Have fun!)**


End file.
